Most, if not all fasteners, for securing ropes, cords and other securing devices to a broad flat flexible article such as a plastic film, a tarpaulin, a sheet, a woven fabric, or the like, pass through, puncture or penetrate the article thereby leaving a permanent hole or opening in the article. Fasteners which do not puncture the article, especially if it is constructed of a slippery material, do not provide good strong gripping action on such articles.
The applicant is aware of the following patents which disclose assorted types of fasteners.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date Inventor ______________________________________ 697,808 April 15, 1902 Chauvet 806,521 December 5, 1905 Childs 1,560,020 March 18, 1913 Graham 1,399,730 December 13, 1921 Abe 1,578,563 June 8, 1926 Swinland 1,602,305 October 5, 1926 Helm 1,828,041 October 20, 1931 Hamacher 2,041,498 May 19, 1936 Swidersky 2,939,195 June 7, 1960 Carlson 3,557,410 January 26, 1971 Van Buren ______________________________________
Graham, Abe, Helm, and Van Buren all disclose inventions wherein a web-like material is secured by snapping an annulus over a piece of the material stretched over a hub. However, these patents all provide for support means (such as the strap 18 in Van Buren) to be connected to the hub rather than to the annulus. Chauvet discloses support means connected to the annulus but neither the hub nor the annulus are flexible. Connection of the two is accomplished by insertion of the annulus and rotation thereof in order to lock the hub over a protrusion in the annulus.